Акула
Аку́лы (лат. Selachii)1 — надотряд хрящевых рыб (Chondrichthyes), относящийся к подклассу пластиножаберных (Elasmobranchii) и обладающий следующими отличительными особенностями: удлинённое тело более или менее торпедообразной формы, большой гетероцеркальный хвостовой плавник, обычно большое количество острых зубов на каждой челюсти2. Слово «аку́ла» происходит от древнеисландского «hákall»34. Самые древние представители существовали уже около 420—450 млн лет назад567. К настоящему времени известно более 450 видов акул: от глубоководной мелкой Etmopterus perryi, длиной лишь 17 сантиметров, до китовой акулы (Rhincodon typus) — самой большой рыбы (её длина достигает 20 метров). Представители надотряда широко распространены в морях и океанах, от поверхности до глубины более 2000 метров. В основном обитают в морской воде, но некоторые виды способны жить также и в пресной. Большинство акул относятся к так называемым настоящим хищникам, но 3 вида — китовая, гигантская и большеротая акулы — фильтраторы, они питаются планктоном, кальмарами и мелкими рыбами. Содержание убрать 1 Анатомия 1.1 Скелет 1.2 Кожа 1.3 Мускулатура 1.4 Зубы и челюсти 1.5 Хвост 2 Физиология 2.1 Дыхание 2.2 Кровообращение 2.3 Плавучесть 2.4 Осморегуляция 2.5 Терморегуляция 2.6 Пищеварительная система 3 Нервная система и органы чувств 3.1 Обоняние 3.2 Зрение 3.3 Слух 3.4 Боковая линия 3.5 Электро- и магниторецепция 4 Продолжительность жизни 5 Размножение 6 Распространение 7 Образ жизни 7.1 Скорость 7.2 Интеллект 7.3 Сон 7.4 Питание 8 Эволюция 9 Акулы и человек 9.1 Нападения акул 9.2 Акулы в культуре и традициях 9.3 Предположения о противодействии раковым заболеваниям 9.4 Содержание в неволе 9.5 Промысел и охота 10 Экология и охрана 11 Распространённые заблуждения об акулах 12 Классификация 13 См. также 14 Примечания 15 Ссылки Анатомияправить Parts of a shark ru.svg Скелетправить Скелет чёрной акулы (Dalatias licha) в Национальном музее естествознания в Вашингтоне Скелет акулы заметно отличается от скелета костистых рыб — в нём нет костей, и он полностью образован из хрящевых тканей. В скелете выделяют следующие отделы: Осевой скелет — позвоночный столб, образованный многочисленными хрящевыми амфицельными позвонками; Череп с двумя отделами — мозговая коробка и скелет ротового и жаберного аппаратов; Парные конечности с поясами — грудные и брюшные плавники; Непарные плавники — это, как правило, хвостовой, анальный и два спинных плавника. По каналам позвонка проходит хорда, пронизывая весь позвоночный столб. Череп акул представляет собой сплошную хрящевую коробку, передний конец его вытянут в рострум, поддерживающий рыло. На боковых поверхностях расположены глазницы, защищающие глаз, между стенок глазниц лежит головной мозг. Пояс передних конечностей представляет собой хрящевую дугу, лежащую в толще мускульной стенки позади жаберного отдела, и никак не связан с осевым скелетом. На боковой поверхности пояса есть вырост, являющийся местом причленения скелета плавника. Пояс брюшных плавников имеет вид хрящевой пластины, которая лежит в мускулатуре брюшной клетки перед клоакой. К боковой поверхности причленяется скелет брюшного плавника, который состоит из одного удлинённого базального элемента с прикреплённым к нему рядом радиальных хрящей. У самцов базальный элемент служит скелетной основой птеригоподия — копулятивного выроста. Скелет непарных плавников состоит из радиалий, погружённых в мускулатуру и проникающих в основание плавника. Хвостовой плавник гетероцеркальный, и в верхнюю его лопасть заходит конец позвоночного столба. Лопасти плавников поддерживаются эластотрихиями. Кожаправить Кожа акулы — прекрасный абразивный материал для приготовления васаби. Плакоидная чешуя, свойственная акулам, среди рыб является самой древней в филогенетическом плане8. Чешуйки представляют собой ромбические пластинки, которые заканчиваются шипом, выступающим из кожи наружу. По строению и прочности чешуя близка к зубам, что даёт повод называть её кожными зубчиками. Зубчики эти имеют широкое основание, приплюснутую форму и очень рельефно очерченную коронку. В большинстве своём коронки очень остры и плотно прилегают друг к другу, поэтому кожа может показаться относительно гладкой, если провести рукой от головы к хвосту, и наоборот — грубой, как наждачная бумага — если вести в обратном направлении. Минеральная часть представлена дентином, образованным клетками кориума, который пропитывает соединительнотканную основу чешуи. По составу дентин близок к кости, но более плотный. Дентиновый слой зубчиков состоит из твёрдого минерала апатита, облачённого в коллаген. Благодаря своей микроструктуре зубчики обладают твёрдостью и устойчивостью, предоставляющими акуле неплохую защитную оболочку (как от крупных животных, включая других акул, так и от мелких паразитов), и в то же время не создают помех для высокой подвижности — подобно кольчуге. Шип плакоидной чешуи отличается ещё более высокой прочностью, так как снаружи покрыт особой эмалью — витродентином, образуемым клетками базального слоя эпидермиса. Плакоидная чешуйка имеет полость, заполненную рыхлой соединительной тканью с кровеносными сосудами и нервными окончаниями. Сочетание формы, расположения и состава кожных зубчиков играет немалую роль в обтекаемости тела акулы. К примеру, ярко выраженные рельефные выступы на этих зубчиках у белой акулы создают гидродинамический эффект, сравнимый с аэродинамическим эффектом, который наблюдается при движении мячика для гольфа. Наличие мельчайших выступов и впадинок в результате заметно уменьшает турбулентность. Форма, структура и размеры зубчиков различаются у разных видов акул. По расчётам учёных, кожа самых быстрых видов снижает сопротивление воды на величину до 8 %9. Акула-мако, взъерошивая чешую, способна ещё больше снижать сопротивление, что позволяет ей разгоняться до 80 км/ч10. Кроме того, гидродинамические свойства зубчиков дают ещё один весьма полезный охотнику эффект — бесшумность. В отличие от костистых рыб, плавники которых порождают при движении звуковые волны, движения белой акулы при преследовании добычи остаются практически неслышными для её жертвы почти до самого момента нападения. Мускулатураправить Мускулатура акул делится на 3 группы11: Сердечные мышцы, непрерывно работающие в сердце; Висцеральная мускулатура, функционирующая в артериях и других внутренних органах; Соматическая мускулатура, приводящая в движение тело, делится, в свою очередь, на: Красные мышцы; Белые мышцы. По функциональному назначению её можно разделить на мускулатуру плавников, мускулатуру головы с жаберным и челюстным аппаратами и мускулатуру пищеварительной системы и внутренних органов. У акул вся мускулатура туловища (соматическая) состоит из ряда мышечных сегментов — миомеров, которые разделяются друг от друга миосептами. Мускулатура плавников образована отдельными пучками мышц. Особенностью мускулатуры является её относительная автономность, то есть она сохраняет способность к сокращениям даже при нарушении связи с центральной нервной системой212. Зубы и челюстиправить Зубы тигровой акулы (Galeocerdo cuvier) Зубы большинства акул имеют форму острых конусов и сидят на хрящах верхней и нижней челюстей. Зубы регулярно сменяются по мере выпадения по принципу конвейера — их замена постоянно подрастает с внутренней стороны. По своему строению и происхождению это видоизменённые плакоидные чешуи2. В зависимости от рациона и образа жизни зубы и челюсти очень различаются у разных видов акул. Донные акулы, пища которых обычно защищена твёрдой оболочкой, имеют дробящие зубы — плоские с ребристой поверхностью (разнозубая акула). Многие хищные виды имеют длинные острые зубы, приспособленные для лёгкого проникновения в плоть добычи (например, песчаные акулы). У таких акул, как тигровая, зубы широкие и зазубренные — предназначенные для разрезания и разрывания мяса крупной жертвы. У питающихся планктоном акул зубы мелкие (около 3—5 мм у китовой акулы)11. Хвостправить Хвостовой плавник акул разнолопастный (гетероцеркальный). Форма хвоста у разных видов развивалась в соответствии с определёнными условиями обитания и у каждого вида имеет свои явные особенности. У скоростных пловцов, таких как акула-мако и белая акула, нижняя и верхняя лопасти почти одинаковы, а у большинства остальных видов верхняя лопасть заметно больше нижней13. Физиологияправить Дыханиеправить Жаберные щели китовой акулы (Rhincodon typus) Как и другие рыбы, акулы получают необходимое количество кислорода из воды, пропуская её через жабры. Органы дыхания представляют собой жаберные мешки, которые внутренними жаберными отверстиями открываются в глотку, а наружными — по бокам головы на поверхность тела. Для акул характерно наличие пяти — семи пар жаберных щелей (в зависимости от вида), расположенных перед грудными плавниками. Жаберные отверстия отграничены друг от друга широкими межжаберными перегородками, в толще которых залегают хрящевые жаберные дуги. Жаберные лепестки сидят на передней и задней стенках жаберных щелей, где они образуют полужабры. Для дыхания характерно противоточное движение крови и водной массы. При вдохе у акул расширяется глоточная область, и через ротовое отверстие и брызгальце в неё засасывается вода, которая омывает жаберные лепестки и проходит в наружные жаберные полости; давление воды снаружи прижимает края межжаберных перепонок, и они закрывают наружные жаберные щели. При выдохе жаберные дуги правой и левой сторон сближаются и тем самым уменьшают объём глотки, почти сомкнутые жаберные лепестки соседних полужабр затрудняют отток воды в глотку; давление в наружных жаберных полостях возрастает, клапаны отгибаются и вода вытекает наружу. Как и у всех хрящевых рыб, жаберные лепестки акул не способны выделять продукты азотистого обмена и соли, так что функция жабр ограничена только газообменом. Кровообращениеправить Сердце имеет две камеры — предсердие и желудочек и располагается в грудном отделе рыбы, около головы. Оно двигает кровь по жаберной артерии в сосуды, расположенные в жабрах, а оттуда, уже обогащённая кислородом, она поступает в другие органы. У акул один круг кровообращения, и в сердце только венозная кровь. Количество крови составляет 3,7—6,8 % от массы тела, содержание гемоглобина 3,4—6,5 %, а кислородная ёмкость составляет 4,5—8,7 об. %12. Максимальные показатели содержания гемоглобина и кислородной ёмкости у акул меньше аналогичных средних показателей костистых рыб, что говорит о более низком уровне их метаболизма. Кровяное давление, поддерживаемое акульим сердцем, недостаточно для полноценного снабжения кислородом её тела. Из-за этого акула должна постоянно помогать своему сердцу мышечными сокращениями (движением), которые стимулируют ток крови. Плавучестьправить Акула-нянька (Ginglymostoma cirratum) отдыхает, лёжа на дне У акул нет плавательного пузыря. Вместо этого компенсировать отрицательную плавучесть им помогают огромная печень, хрящевой скелет и плавники. Уменьшение удельного веса тела достигается за счёт накопления в печени гидрокарбоната сквалена с удельным весом 0,86 г/см³, а также плотностью хряща примерно вдвое меньше плотности кости. Для многих акул также характерна нейтральная плавучесть за счёт обводнения скелета8. Остальное компенсируется подъёмной силой, возникающей при движении. В то же время песчаные акулы (Odontaspididae) решают вопрос отсутствия плавательного пузыря проще — они создают его подобие, набирая воздух в желудок. Большинство видов акул вынуждены постоянно двигаться для того, чтобы поддерживать дыхание, поэтому не могут долго спать. Однако некоторые виды, такие как усатая акула-нянька, способны прокачивать воду через жабры, что позволяет им отдыхать на дне. Осморегуляцияправить В отличие от костистых рыб, механизм осморегуляции акул довольно прост и примитивен. По электролитному составу кровь и тканевые жидкости организма почти не отличаются от морской воды, то есть почти полностью изотоничны внешней среде12. За счёт содержания солей обеспечивается около 50 % осмотического давления крови и тканей. Из-за особенностей азотистого обмена в крови акул в значительном количестве накапливаются мочевина (довольно токсичное вещество) и триметиламиноксид, плохо диффундирующие через мембраны клеток почек и жабр, за счёт чего достигается оставшееся повышение осмотического давления. Результатом всего является повышенное осмотическое давление внутренней среды (26 атм против 24 атм в морской воде), то есть создаются условия для свободного проникновения воды из внешней среды в межклеточную жидкость и кровь, что в итоге приводит к диффузии натрия и калия. Для гомеостаза организма существует специальный механизм для поддержания электролитного состава — ректальная железа, выводящая избыток солей в клоаку8. Терморегуляцияправить Большинство акул являются пойкилотермными (холоднокровными) животными. Температура тела акул соответствует температуре окружающей среды. Однако исключениями из этого правила являются некоторые виды пелагических акул — например, мако, белая и голубая акулы (всего около 8 видов). Они частично теплокровны и могут иметь температуру тела на 8—11 °C больше, чем температура окружающей среды, за счёт интенсивной работы мышечной системы. Множество мелких вен оплетает крупные мышцы, которые отдают крови вырабатываемое тепло. Более высокая температура тела позволяет акулам быстрее и эффективнее двигаться.11 Пищеварительная системаправить На коже, покрывающей подвижные хрящевые челюсти, в несколько рядов располагаются зубы, которые являются преобразованными плакоидными чешуями. Ротовая полость переходит в глотку, за которой начинается пищевод, без заметных границ переходящий в легко растяжимый U-образный желудок. Концентрация соляной кислоты в желудочном соке достигает 3 %. От желудка отходит тонкая кишка, переходящая в толстую, которая в свою очередь переходит в прямую кишку, открывающуюся клоакой. Внутри толстой кишки находится спиральный клапан, значительно увеличивающий всасывающую поверхность. От прямой кишки отходит ректальная железа, которая является органом солевого обмена; она удаляет избыток солей, которые попадают в организм вместе с пищей и морской водой. В период размножения железа выделяет пахучую слизь, облегчающую встречу особей разного пола. Особое место в организме акул занимает массивная трёхлопастная печень, масса которой может составлять до 30 % от массы всего тела14. Печень накапливает запасы жира (до 70 % от массы печени у гигантской акулы), животный крахмал гликоген и некоторые витамины, выполняя функции хранилища энергетических резервов и гидростатического органа для увеличения плавучести. Достоверно известно, что у хищных акул большу́ю роль в пищеварении играет фермент коллагеназа8. После сытной трапезы акулы способны долгое время голодать, медленно и экономно расходуя накопленные ресурсы, и вообще их потребность в пище относительно невелика. К примеру, содержавшаяся в неволе трёхметровая обыкновенная песчаная акула (Carcharias taurus) весом 150 кг за год съедала всего 80—90 кг рыбы.12 Акулы периодически производят эверсию желудка — выворачивают его через рот наружу в водную среду с целью очищения. Любопытно, что при этом никогда не повреждают желудок своими многочисленными зубами.15 Нервная система и органы чувствправить Органы чувств разных видов акул развиты в разной мере в зависимости от их среды обитания16. Спинной мозг акул имеет большую функциональную самостоятельность. У акул особо хорошо развиты сенсоры фото- и химической рецепции, а также акустико-латеральная система8. Обоняниеправить Проблемы с содержанием статьи Проверить информацию. Необходимо проверить точность фактов и достоверность сведений, изложенных в этой статье. На странице обсуждения должны быть пояснения. Морда австралийской бычьей акулы (Heterodontus portusjacksoni) Обоняние у акул — одна из основных сенсорных систем. Эксперименты показали высокую чувствительность акул к запахам12. Органы обоняния представлены ноздрями — небольшими мешочками на морде, пропускающими воду к обонятельным рецепторам. Обоняние задействовано при поиске добычи и партнеров для размножения. У белой акулы для обработки обонятельной информации используется 14 % мозга. Особенно хорошо развито обоняние у молотоголовых акул — разнесённые на приличное расстояние друг от друга на голове своеобразной формы ноздри позволяют чётче определить положение источника запаха. Исследования показали, что акулы лучше реагируют на запахи раненой или встревоженной добычи. Некоторыми учёными высказываются предположения о том, что акулы способны улавливать запахи, распространяемые по воздуху, так же хорошо, как и в воде. Белую акулу часто наблюдали с мордой, высунутой над поверхностью воды. Акулы способны улавливать запах крови, разведённой в пропорции 1:1 000 000, что грубо можно сравнить с одной чайной ложкой на плавательный бассейн средних размеров17. Зрениеправить Глаз акулы Строение глаза акулы по большей части такое же, как и у всех позвоночных, но с некоторыми особенностями. Глаз акулы имеет особый отражающий слой — тапетум — расположенный позади сетчатки. Тапетум направляет прошедший сквозь сетчатку свет обратно, чтобы он ещё раз воздействовал на рецепторы, таким образом усиливая чувствительность глаза. Это существенно повышает остроту зрения, особенно в условиях недостаточной освещённости. Ещё одной особенностью у некоторых видов является наличие моргающего века, которое закрывает глаз непосредственно во время атаки на жертву, защищая его от повреждений18. Акулы, не имеющие моргающего века, при атаке жертвы закатывают глаза19. Ранее полагали, что глаз акулы содержит слишком мало колбочек и не способен различать цвета и мелкие детали. Однако современные технологии позволили доказать обратное. Зрение некоторых видов акул острее человеческого до 10 раз19. Слухправить Орган слуха у акул — это внутреннее ухо, заключённое в хрящевую капсулу. Акулы воспринимают преимущественно низкие звуки 100—2500 Гц12. Большинство акул способны различать инфразвук (частоты ниже 20 Гц). Внутреннее ухо также является органом равновесия19. Боковая линияправить Канал боковой линии проходит по боковой поверхности тела в толще кожи и является сейсмосенсорным органом. Он имеет вид узкой и глубокой кожной борозды, местами ветвящейся. Боковая линия воспринимает механические перемещения частиц воды, а возможно, и инфразвуковые колебания. Она играет важную роль при охоте, видовом общении и ближней ориентации12. Электро- и магниторецепцияправить Расположение ампул Лоренцини на морде акулы Электрорецепторный аппарат акул представлен ампулами Лоренцини — это погружённые в кожу маленькие соединительнотканные капсулы с исходящими от них трубочками, которые открываются на поверхность кожи. Акулы реагируют на электрические поля напряжённостью всего 0,01 мкВ/см. Поэтому они способны обнаруживать жертву по электрическим полям, создаваемым работой дыхательных мышц и сердца8. Есть предположения, что они используются акулой и в качестве термодатчиков, определяющих температуру среды с точностью до 0,05 °C12. Наблюдаемая у некоторых видов траектория миграции по прямой линии на довольно большие расстояния натолкнула учёных на мысль о возможности акул ориентироваться по магнитному полю Земли. Исследования, проведённые с содержащимися в неволе песочными акулами (Carcharhinus plumbeus), подтвердили эти догадки — продемонстрированное ими поведение позволяет уверенно говорить о магнитной сенсорике. В восприятии магнитного поля у акулы могут быть задействованы: магниточувствительные рецепторы, влияние магнитного поля на химические процессы, электрорецепторный аппарат или всё перечисленное в комплексе20. Продолжительность жизниправить Каждый вид имеет свою определённую продолжительность жизни, и непросто оценить её для всех акул. В целом акулы растут относительно медленно, и в общем случае можно сказать, что большинство видов живёт 20—30 лет. Однако, рекордной продолжительностью жизни отличается пятнистая колючая акула, живущая более 100 лет. Известны и китовые акулы с близким возрастом2122. Подобные (и даже бо́льшие23) оценки существуют и для полярных акул24. Размножениеправить Яйцевая капсула акулы Яйцевая капсула австралийской бычьей акулы (Heterodontus portusjacksoni) Для акул характерны свойственное хрящевым рыбам внутреннее оплодотворение, примитивная матка и довольно совершенная плацентарная связь. Плод развивается в матке и появляется на свет хорошо приспособленным к самостоятельной жизни — у новорождённых акул хорошо развиты опорно-двигательный аппарат, пищеварительная система и органы чувств, что позволяет самостоятельно питаться и быстро наращивать массу. Акулы производят на свет разное количество детенышей — некоторые виды до 100, другие же всего двух — трёх. Белая акула рожает примерно 3—14 акулят за один раз8. В отличие от большинства костистых рыб, производящих миллионы икринок, принцип продолжения рода у акул нацелен скорее на качество, чем на количество. Забота некоторых видов о потомстве (акулёнок некоторое время находится под опекой матери) позволяет обеспечить акулам высокий коэффициент выживаемости, а значит и более низкую плодовитость. Акулы разделяются на яйцекладущих, яйцеживородящих и живородящих. Копулятивный орган самцов — пара птеригоподиев, каждый из которых является видоизменённой задней частью брюшного плавника. Во время размножения один из птеригоподиев изгибается вперёд и вводится в клоаку самки. После оплодотворения яйцо покрывается студенистой белковой оболочкой, а поверх неё у большинства яйцекладущих видов — рогоподобной оболочкой, часто с выростами и жгутами. Это защищает эмбрион от обезвоживания, многих хищников, механических повреждений и позволяет яйцу подвешиваться на водорослях. Яйца крупные и содержат много желтка. Обычно одновременно откладываются от 1—2 до 10—12 яиц, и только полярная акула (Somniosus microcephalus) откладывает за раз до 500 яиц длиной около 8 см12. Эмбриональное развитие акул идёт медленно, но вылупившийся детёныш отличается от взрослой особи только размерами и способен к самостоятельной жизни. Яйцекладущими являются около 30 % видов25. При яйцеживорождении оплодотворённые яйца задерживаются в маточных частях яйцеводов. При этом детёныши вылупляются и некоторое время находятся внутри матери, рождаясь в итоге хорошо развитыми и приспособленными к самостоятельному существованию. У сельдевых акул (Lamnidae) детёныши после использования своего желточного мешка поедают скопившиеся в матке неоплодотворённые яйца. У живородящих видов желточный мешок после использования желтка прирастает к стенке матки, образуя своеобразную плаценту, а кислород и питательные вещества зародыш получает из кровотока матери путём осмоса и диффузии. У куньих акул (Triakidae) одновременно может развиваться до 20, а у молот-рыбы (Sphyrnidae) — до 30—40 зародышей12. Срок вынашивания у яйцеживородящих видов точно не известен, однако примерно составляет от нескольких месяцев до двух лет (у пятнистой колючей акулы), что является одним из самых продолжительных сроков среди всех позвоночных21. Внутреннее оплодотворение, крупные яйца со значительными запасами питательных веществ, прочная наружная оболочка и широко распространённые яйцеживорождение и живорождение резко снижают эмбриональную и постэмбриональную смертность. Известны также отдельные случаи партеногенеза — женская особь производила потомство без всякого участия самца. Все зарегистрированные примеры имели место у акул, содержащихся в неволе. Случаи бесполого размножения акул в естественной среде не известны, и предполагается, что это крайняя мера репродукции в отсутствие особей мужского пола22. Распространениеправить Акулы распространены по всем океанам и климатическим поясам. В большинстве своем они обитают в морской воде. Некоторые виды, такие как тупорылая акула, обыкновенная серая акула и другие способны жить и в пресной воде, довольно далеко заплывая в реки. По глубине распространены преимущественно до 2000 метров, иногда спускаясь до 3000 метров, и чрезвычайно редко их наблюдали ниже. Самая большая задокументированная глубина обитания принадлежит португальской акуле (англ.)русск. — 3700 м26. Образ жизниправить В традиционном представлении акула выглядит одиноким охотником, бороздящим просторы океана в поисках добычи. Однако такое описание применимо лишь к нескольким видам. Очень многие акулы ведут оседлую малоактивную жизнь. Но даже одинокие охотники встречаются для размножения или в богатых пищей местах, что может заставить их преодолевать тысячи миль за год27. Возможно, миграция акул сложнее, чем даже миграция птиц. Акулы могут демонстрировать и социальное поведение. Иногда более ста бронзовых молотоголовых акул (Sphyrna lewini) собираются вокруг подводных гор и островов, к примеру, в Калифорнийском заливе28. У акул также имеет место межвидовая социальная иерархия. К примеру, длиннокрылая акула доминирует над шёлковой тех же размеров, когда вопрос касается питания29. При слишком близком приближении некоторые акулы подают сигналы угрозы. Как правило, они заключаются в увеличении амплитуды плавательных движений, а их интенсивность может говорить об уровне опасности30. Скоростьправить В основном акулы передвигаются с крейсерской скоростью примерно 8 км/ч, но при охоте или нападении среднестатистическая акула ускоряется до 19 км/ч. Акула-мако способна разгоняться до скорости 50 км/ч31. Белая акула также способна к подобным рывкам. Такие исключения возможны благодаря теплокровности этих видов. Интеллектправить Вопреки распространённому мнению о том, что акула всего лишь «машина для охоты», ведомая одними только инстинктами, последние исследования показали способность некоторых видов к решению задач, социальному поведению и любопытству. Соотношение массы мозга и тела у акул примерно эквивалентно тому же показателю у птиц и млекопитающих32. В 1987 году на побережье ЮАР группа из семи белых акул совместными усилиями стаскивала наполовину выброшенного на берег мёртвого кита в более глубокое место для трапезы33. Акулы могут демонстрировать и игривое поведение. К примеру, атлантическую сельдевую акулу неоднократно наблюдали преследующей другую особь с куском водорослей в зубах34. Сонправить Некоторые акулы могут отдыхать на дне, прокачивая воду через жабры, но их глаза остаются открытыми и отслеживают происходящее вокруг35. Во время отдыха акула не использует ноздри, но вполне возможно, что использует брызгальца. Если бы акула использовала ноздри, то всасывала бы скорее песок со дна, а не воду. Поэтому многие учёные полагают, что это один из случаев, обосновывающих необходимость брызгальца. У катрана процессом движения управляет больше спинной мозг, чем головной, так что он может спокойно поспать и когда плывёт.35 Также возможно, что акулы спят наподобие дельфинов35, отдыхая по очереди каждым полушарием мозга, что позволяет постоянно оставаться в сознании. Питаниеправить Предпочтения в пище у акул очень разнообразны и зависят от особенностей каждого вида, а также от мест обитания. Большинство видов являются плотоядными36. Некоторые виды, например тигровая акула, почти всеядны и проглатывают практически всё, что попадается им на пути37. Основной пищей для акул являются рыба, млекопитающие, планктон и ракообразные. К примеру, ламна, мако и голубая акулы питаются преимущественно морской рыбой пелагических видов, и форма их тонких острых зубов приспособлена для того, чтобы хватать добычу в движении. Белая акула предпочитает тюленей и морских львов, но при возможности охотится и на китовых млекопитающих, так как особенности её зубов позволяют отхватывать большие куски плоти. В рацион придонных видов акул входят в основном крабы и другие ракообразные, а их зубы имеют короткую длину и приспособлены к разламыванию панциря38. Гигантская, большеротая и китовая акулы питаются планктоном и мелкими морскими организмами. Эволюцияправить Зуб мегалодона (Carcharodon megalodon) Hybodus fraasi в музее естествознания Museum für Naturkunde в Берлине Helicoprion bessonovi, гипотетическая реконструкция Первые акулоподобные создания появились около 450 млн лет назад, но древнейшие свидетельства существования акул — окаменелости зубов — имеют возраст примерно 400 млн лет67. Это были мелкие зубы, принадлежавшие особи длиной, по-видимому, не более 30 см. Основные сведения о происхождении акул получены путём изучения ископаемых зубов. Это связано с тем, что хрящевые скелеты после смерти довольно быстро распадаются, и находка хорошо сохранившегося скелета акулы — довольно редкое и удачное событие. Самая древняя подобная находка — прекрасно сохранившийся скелет Cladoselache — относится к девонскому периоду и имеет возраст примерно 350 млн лет739. Тогда огромные территории нынешних Европы и Северной Америки были покрыты тёплыми неглубокими морями, и в этих исключительно благоприятных для развития морской жизни условиях наряду с другими рыбами процветало и множилось великое многообразие акул. В это время акулы конкурировали главным образом с панцирными рыбами, уже имея перед ними преимущество в виде строения тела, обладавшего лучшими гидродинамическими характеристиками и простотой. К началу карбона разнообразие акул возросло настолько, что учёные назвали этот период «золотой эпохой акул». Помимо рыб с явными отличительными признаками акулы, существовали и более причудливые создания. Один из примеров — Stethacanthus, с вероятными размерами примерно 3 метра, от всех существующих и вымерших акул отличался наличием на голове «шлема» из маленьких зубчиков и необычным образованием на спине, напоминавшем треугольный помазок для бритья, расположенным примерно в том месте, где должен быть спинной плавник. Или же, к примеру, Helicoprion и Ornithoprion, у которых развились зубные спирали, вероятно, на нижней челюсти, выглядевшие и, по-видимому, действовавшие наподобие циркулярной пилы. Примерно в это же время развились и акулы с «конвейерным» механизмом смены зубов — особенностью, сохранившейся у современных видов. После карбона произошло два качественных скачка в развитии зубов: один в эоцене (56—35 млн лет назад), когда сформировалась основная часть современной фауны акул, и второй в миоцене (23—5 млн лет назад), когда океаны населяла огромнейшая акула мегалодон40. К концу карбона, примерно 300 млн лет назад, увеличение разнообразия акул подошло к концу, и они просуществовали с незначительными эволюционными изменениями вплоть до глобального катаклизма после окончания пермского периода7. Примерно 245 млн лет назад повсеместные извержения вулканов, совместно с изменением климата и уровня морей, стали причиной вымирания примерно 96 % морской жизни. Множество оставшихся видов акул вымерло по причине исчезновения морских обитателей, являвшихся их пищей, а многие пополнили список вымерших, сами став пищей для более сильных видов. Но всё-таки несколько видов осталось, что в итоге позволило занять акулам вакантные места в экосистеме во время очередного эволюционного рывка. В последующие триасовый, юрский и меловой периоды — эпоху рептилий — акулы, с их стремительной формой, возможностью развивать большую скорость и развитыми органами чувств, были практически вне конкуренции. К триасовому и юрскому периодам относятся первые находки остатков акул всех современных отрядов, кроме (по некоторым данным) многожаберникообразных, которые известны начиная с пермского периода4142. Появился Palaeospinax, имевший сходство с современными катранами, которые сохранили шипы на спинном плавнике. В то время воникли и более крупные акулы — например, кретоксирина, активный охотник длиной более 6 м. В отложениях мелового периода встречаются зубы, поверхностно сходные с зубами тигровой акулы, а также зубы больших сельдевых акул с размерами более 6 метров. К тому же времени относят появление предков гигантской, пелагической большеротой и серых акул67. С вымиранием гигантских рептилий землю стали заселять млекопитающие, а некоторые из них вернулись в море. Появившиеся киты, дельфины, тюлени и сирены стали основным источником пищи для предков белой акулы. Эволюционную историю этого вида удаётся проследить до времени около 50 млн лет назад. Уже тогда предки белых акул были мощными морскими хищниками. Примерно 30 млн лет назад появился хищник огромных размеров — Carcharocles megalodon39. Мегалодон был схож с современной белой акулой, однако гораздо бо́льших размеров. Его самый большой найденный зуб имеет длину более 18 см от основания до вершины. Взяв за образец белую акулу, можно небезосновательно предположить, что мегалодон достигал длины примерно 12—30 метров. Большинство учёных сходится во мнении, что мегалодон не дожил до наших дней, исчезнув около 1,5 млн лет3940 назад вследствие уменьшения количества пищи и изменения климата. Вопреки распространённому мнению, акулы не оставались неизменными на протяжении 300—400 млн лет их существования. Однако многие современные семейства существуют, по-видимому, уже 150 млн лет. Изучение истории развития акул затруднено из-за того, что в основном приходится проводить исследования лишь по окаменелым остаткам их зубов. Одна из главных трудностей этого метода в том, что зубы могут значительно различаться между собой в зависимости от их расположения в челюсти и стадии развития. В недавнем прошлом это являлось причиной того, что учёные описывали несколько видов вымерших акул, на деле оказывавшихся одним. После пересмотра описаний вымерших видов с учётом особенностей зубообразования у современных акул количество ископаемых видов уменьшилось вдвое39. Акулы и человекправить Нападения акулправить Основная статья: Нападения акул Дж. С. Копли — «Брук Уотсон и акула», 1778 г. Несмотря на относительную редкость нападений, страх перед ними вырос благодаря описаниям отдельных случаев, таких как серия нападений у побережья Нью-Джерси, когда 4 человека погибли и 1 получил увечья, а также литературным произведениям и фильмам ужасов вроде серии кинофильмов «Челюсти». Многие эксперты полагают, что опасность, которую представляют акулы, сильно преувеличена. Подсчитано, что риск человека подвергнуться нападению акулы составляет 1 к 11,5 млн, а риск погибнуть от такого нападения 1 к 264,1 млн43. К примеру, годовое количество утонувших в США составляет 3306 человек, а погибших от акул — 144. Вопреки распространённому мнению, лишь немногие виды акул опасны для человека. Из всех видов только четыре замечены в значительном количестве неспровоцированных нападений на людей со смертельным исходом: белая45, тигровая37, тупорылая46 и длиннокрылая47 акулы. Известны случаи неспровоцированного нападения и других видов, но они редко заканчивались смертью человека. Это акула-мако, рыба-молот, галапагосская, темнопёрая серая, лимонная, шёлковая, голубая акулы. Эти акулы — крупные и сильные хищники, причиной нападения которых может оказаться просто нахождение в неподходящем месте в неподходящее время. Однако они считаются менее опасными для пловцов и дайверов. Остальные несколько видов также ежегодно нападают на людей, нанося раны, потенциально опасные для жизни. Но такие случаи происходят либо из-за намеренной провокации, либо по причине ошибочной идентификации акулой из-за состояния воды и т. п. Наибольшую опасность акулы представляют для пловцов вблизи поверхности воды, а действенных способов отпугивать акул все ещё нет. Акула чувствует страх жертвы48, а также становится более опасной при провокации её на оборонительные действия. Но атака обычно не начинается немедленно — сначала акула изучает человека, плавая вокруг, а потом может исчезнуть и уже внезапно появиться48. Акулы в культуре и традицияхправить Различные кусочки акул на полке китайской аптеки в Йокогаме В многовековой истории Китая акулы занимают особое место в основном благодаря известному на весь мир деликатесу — супу из акульих плавников. Это блюдо является одним из самых дорогих и важных в китайской кухне, символизируя приличное социальное положение или знак почтения к уважаемым гостям. Кроме этого, суп рассматривается как тонизирующее средство. В Китае также широкое распространение имеют убеждения о том, что хрящ из плавников помогает в борьбе с раком, а сушёные плавники можно использовать в качестве афродизиака49. По статистике, Гонконг является мировым центром торговли плавниками акулы, занимая 50—80 % этого сегмента рынка, а 27 % от этого количества поставляет туда ЕС50. В культуре Полинезии, особенно на Гавайских островах, к акулам особое отношение. В полинезийских мифах 9 богов ассоциированы с акулами, и они считались стражами моря и защитниками гавайского народа. Также встречались и рассказы об оборотне — человеке-акуле, свирепом и жадном до человеческого мяса. В других частях Полинезии, как например Тонга, существует поверье, что акулы — это еда, посылаемая духами предков для поддержания населения51. В отличие от современной западной культуры, в которой представления об акулах по большей части основаны на таких фильмах как «Челюсти», жителям Полинезии, издавна живущим у моря в контакте с этими существами, свойственно уважение к акулам и их обожествление52. В японской культуре акулы представлены морскими чудовищами, которые забирают души грешников53. Несколько упоминаний об акулах встречается и в греческой мифологии54. В Австралии, как и в Тонга, аборигены считают акул частью природных ресурсов, предназначенных для людей. Некоторые общины аборигенов на северо-востоке Арнем-Ленда считают своим прародителем серую акулу Mäna55. В популярной культуре, особенно западной, акула представлена довольно однобоко — ведомая лишь инстинктами машина пожирания людей. Она выглядит ужасно даже на фоне аналогичных наземных хищников, например львов, тигров или медведей, которые нередко появляются и в положительной интерпретации. Образ акулы в популярной культуре был постепенно демонизирован благодаря ряду произведений в различных направлениях искусства — таких как картина Дж. С. Копли «Брук Уотсон и акула», романы «Моби Дик» Германа Мелвилла, «Двадцать тысяч льё под водой» Жюля Верна или «Бездна» Питера Бенчли, кинофильмы «Челюсти» Стивена Спилберга, «Бездна» Питера Йетса, документальный фильм «Синие воды, белая смерть» и т. п. Агрессивные к людям акулы, редкость в природе, оказываются обычным явлением в современной культуре. В результате слово «акула», вне зависимости от вида, ассоциируется у публики с чёткой и однозначной угрозой. И если вначале подобный образ представлялся лишь в отношении тех, кто рискнул оказаться в воде без какой-либо защиты, то впоследствии авторы пошли дальше. К примеру, металлическая клетка с дайверами, осуществляющими съёмку акул в фильме «Синие воды, белая смерть» с позиции жертвы (как защита от возможности таковой стать), оказывается разбитой в кинофильме «Челюсти». Последующие произведения кинематографа преподносят акул ещё более агрессивными монстрами5657. Предположения о противодействии раковым заболеваниямправить Несмотря на довольно распространённое мнение о том, что хрящ акул является лекарством от раковых заболеваний, этому нет ни одного научного подтверждения. Кроме того, организмы человека и акулы имеют существенные различия, а иммунная система этих рыб до конца ещё не изучена58. Распространено также и мнение, что акулы не болеют раком. Проведённые исследования показали, что это не так. У нескольких видов акул были выявлены опухоли почти всех органов и систем организма, и более половины из них оказались злокачественными. Причём обследованию подверглись как особи, содержащиеся в неволе, так и обитающие в прибрежных зонах и открытом море. Однако, всё равно и в настоящее время продолжается продажа препаратов на основе акульего хряща в качестве противораковых средств. Учёные не отрицают того, что вещества, выделенные из хряща и печени акулы, потенциально могут принести пользу в борьбе с раком, но до окончания исследований говорить об этом рано. И если всё-таки утверждения о противораковых свойствах будут подтверждены, то всегда можно будет искусственно синтезировать необходимое вещество вместо уничтожения акул для его добычи59. Это заблуждение также повышает популярность экстракта из акульих плавников, используемого в альтернативной медицине для лечения пациентов в надежде, что они, как и акулы, никогда не будут болеть раком. Не имеющее никаких научных обоснований, такое лечение скорее дорогостояще, чем эффективно60. Содержание в неволеправить Китовая акула в аквариуме Georgia Aquarium в Атланте В настоящее время относительно небольшое количество видов содержится в неволе. И тому есть свои причины. Одна из основных состоит в том, что самые известные (а следовательно, и самые интересные публике) виды довольно непросто выловить и транспортировать, не причинив при этом вреда рыбе. Ведь в большинстве своём это большие и агрессивные рыбы, которые во время ловли на приманку находятся в состоянии охоты за добычей — то есть в повышенной возбуждённости. Кроме того, при извлечении из воды некоторые виды могут просто раздавить свои внутренние органы своим же весом, и это необходимо учитывать во время перемещения акулы из океана в искусственный резервуар. Очередные сложности возникают и по прибытии акул в аквариум, который должен обладать необходимой вместимостью для нормальной жизнедеятельности этих рыб, а также учитывать их повышенную чувствительность к электромагнитным полям61. Промысел и охотаправить Суп из акульих плавников Наряду с другими рыбами акулы уже многие годы являются объектом промысла (более 100 видов)62. Рыбной промышленности в акулах интересно: Мясо, используемое многими культурами в пищу (несмотря на то, что наблюдения показали предрасположенность организма акул к накоплению ртути, содержание которой в мясе значительно повысилось из-за загрязнения окружающей среды63). Плавники, являющиеся в Азии главным ингредиентом для деликатесного супа, а также имеющие применение в восточной медицине. Хрящ, вокруг которого до сих пор ведутся споры о его лечебных свойствах против раковых опухолей. Печень, содержащая жир, богатый витамином A и витаминами группы B, и применяемый в качестве сырья для изготовления лекарственных средств. Кожа, которая используется в галантерее и в качестве абразивного материала. Основной промысел ведётся в Атлантическом океане, где промышленными являются 26 видов, примерно треть акул добывается в Индийском океане, и ещё в полтора раза меньше акул вылавливают в Тихом64. Ежегодно вылавливается примерно 100 млн акул по всему миру6265. Несмотря на постепенное введение ограничений и запретов, добыча акул с середины прошлого века постоянно увеличивается66. Вылов акул условно можно разделить на три направления: Промысел с целью применения их мяса, печени, хряща, кожи и плавников — то есть полноценное использование рыбы; Так называемый прилов — когда акула является случайной добычей при вылове других рыб; Промысел с целью добычи только плавников. Это самый нерациональный (вес плавников составляет до 4 % от всего тела) и негуманный способ добычи акул, получивший в английском языке название finning (англ.) — когда единственной целью становятся плавники, а остальную тушу выбрасывают гнить на берегу или обратно в море. Кроме добычи в промышленных целях в мире имеют место и такие поводы для охоты на акул, как обеспечение безопасности пляжей, уменьшение естественной угрозы промышленных видов рыб и просто экстремальная охота и рыбалка67. Экология и охранаправить Finning — вид промысла, при котором тела акул просто выбрасываются. Лососевая акула Большинство акул находятся на вершине пищевой цепочки или близко к ней. Поэтому они играют огромную роль в регуляции количества тех видов, на которые охотятся. Но, как и всех обитателей моря, антропогенный фактор не обошёл стороной и акул. На них также оказывают влияние растущий промысел их естественной пищи, загрязнение окружающей среды и непосредственная охота на самих акул, в частности на их плавники. Для человека они потенциально полезны в медицине и применяются в качестве пищи. Исторически вылов акул производился в относительно небольших масштабах и не составлял проблем для восстановления их численности. Однако возросший с 80-х годов XX века промысел поставил под угрозу многие виды68. Одна из причин роста популярности акул в качестве объекта промысла — это их плавники. Суп из акульих плавников считается деликатесом, и плавник по стоимости выше акульего мяса. Это привело к негуманному способу охоты за плавниками, которые добывают, срезая их с живой рыбы, а саму акулу при этом выбрасывая обратно в море. В настоящее время в некоторых странах такой вид ловли уже запрещён. В то же время не только целенаправленный вылов акул является для них угрозой — около половины вылавливается неумышленно вместе с другой рыбой. В отличие от промышленной добычи рыбы, такой вылов акул гораздо сложнее контролировать и регулировать рыбной индустрии. Как правило, вылов рыбы в больши́х количествах регулируется властями. Однако исторически учёт случайно выловленных акул обычно не вёлся из-за относительно небольшого их количества. Существенный ущерб их популяции наносится в результате т. н. прилова при ярусном лове. При таком лове пелагических промысловых рыб акулы составляют значительную часть добычи. К примеру, в Австралии при промысле этим способом тунца и марлиновых рыб прилов акул составляет более 25 %, а в районе Гавай при добыче меч-рыбы − 32 %. Самую большую долю жертв среди видов составляют голубые акулы — от 47 % до 92 % прилова при проведении исследований. Около 6 миллионов голубых акул ежегодно попадается в сети как случайная добыча. Размер прилова акул зависит от типа орудий лова и мест промысла. Больше акул вылавливается при добыче у поверхности моря, чем в глубине69. По оценке группы специалистов по акулам IUCN, 24 % видов находятся под угрозой70. Популяция акул постоянно сокращается. К примеру, у побережья Соединённых Штатов за последние 15 лет прошлого века количество молотоголовых акул сократилось на 89 %, лисьих акул — на 80 %, а белых — примерно на 79 %. Численности длиннокрылой, тигровой, голубой и акулы-мако уменьшились на 70 %, 65 %, 60 % и 40 % соответственно. По данным канадских исследователей, популяции длиннокрылой акулы уменьшились на 99 %, а в некоторых местах исчезли вообще6271. Немалую роль в уменьшении популяций акул играет морской мусор. Многие виды по своей природе очень любопытны, а некоторые вообще особо не задумываются перед тем, как проглотить что-то, и это зачастую становится причиной их гибели72. Одна из причин высокой уязвимости популяции акул — это поздние сроки наступления половой зрелости и невысокая плодовитость. К примеру, лимонная акула достигает половой зрелости в 13—15 лет1273. Современные литература, кинематограф и СМИ создали и успешно используют образ акулы как кровожадного безжалостного зверя, забыв донести информацию о том, что акула прежде всего морской хищник, играющий огромную роль во всей морской экосистеме. Поэтому многие организации, занимающиеся защитой и охраной акул, ставят себе основной целью донести до общества более полную информацию об акулах и их месте в природе72. Распространённые заблуждения об акулахправить Американский штурмовик A-10 Thunderbolt II Акула постоянно должна плыть, чтобы оставаться живой. На самом деле многие виды способны отдыхать, лёжа на дне и прокачивая воду через жабры. Причём предпочитают именно такой способ дыхания вместо движения74. Большинство акул нападают на человека и убивают его. Всего несколько видов акул регулярно совершают неспровоцированные нападения на людей, и в основном это происходит из-за ошибки в идентификации добычи74. Акулы плавают с большой скоростью. На самом деле крейсерская скорость акул довольно невелика, так как им необходимо сохранять энергию. Однако это не мешает им развивать высокую, так называемую «бросковую» скорость непосредственно перед атакой жертвы8. Акулы обожают человеческую кровь. Акулы не отдают предпочтение какой-либо крови. Напротив, отхватив от человека кусок плоти, они обычно выплевывают его обратно, потому что это мясо не является той высокожирной пищей, которая необходима им для пополнения запасов энергии7475. Акулы всеядны. Большинство видов предпочитает дождаться возможности добыть свою обычную пищу вместо того, чтобы есть всё подряд74. Акулы не подвержены раковым заболеваниям. Это убеждение, существовавшее долгое время, стало причиной гибели огромного количества акул, вылавливаемых человеком ради «противоракового» хряща. Однако наблюдение за акулами в неволе, так же как и в естественной среде обитания, показали наличие особей с органами, поражёнными раковыми опухолями. Количество случаев раковых заболеваний оказалось больше там, где вода больше загрязнена (в том числе, и от деятельности человека)74. Классификацияправить Молотоголовая акула (Кархаринообразные) Шлемовидная бычья акула с яйцом (Разнозубообразные) Плащеносная акула (Многожаберникообразные) Белая акула (Ламнообразные) Пятнистая шорная акула (Воббегонгообразные) Японский пилонос (Пилоносообразные) Чёрная колючая акула (Катранообразные) Морской ангел (Скватинообразные) Класс: Chondrichthyes — Хрящевые рыбы Подкласс: Elasmobranchii — Пластиножаберные рыбы Надотряд: Selachimorpha — Акулы Более 450 видов существующих акул объединены в 8 отрядов и 34 семейства: Кархаринообразные. Это отряд с наибольшим среди акул разнообразием видов. Появились в юрском периоде42. Встречаются от приливной зоны до океанских глубин почти повсеместно. Внешние отличительные признаки очень варьируются, но всем свойственны пять жаберных щелей, два спинных плавника (кроме одноплавниковой кошачьей акулы), а также анальный плавник. Способы репродукции также очень разнообразны — есть яйцекладущие, яйцеживородящие и живородящие виды. Некоторым свойственна оофагия (англ. Oophagy). Разнозубообразные. Известны начиная с триасового периода42. Представляют собой отряд донных акул, ведущих ночной образ жизни. Их внешние особенности — это плотное тело, два спинных плавника с шипами и анальный плавник. Распространены от приливной зоны до континентального шельфа. Все виды яйцекладущие. Многожаберникообразные. Древний отряд: первые находки датируются пермским периодом42, по другим данным — началом юрского41. Состоит из двух семейств, отличающихся формой тела — угреобразной у плащеносных акул и «традиционной» торпедообразной у многожаберниковых. Для обоих семейств характерны шесть или семь жаберных щелей, один спинной плавник и наличие анального плавника. Преимущественно распространены в прохладной глубине тропиков, яйцеживородящие. Ламнообразные. Появились в юрском периоде42. В этом отряде преобладают пелагические виды больши́х размеров. Они имеют торпедообразную форму, пять жаберных щелей, два спинных плавника и анальный плавник. Распространены от приливной зоны до глубоких вод океана, яйцеживородящие. Воббегонгообразные. Появились в юрском периоде42. Распространены в тёплых и тропических морях от приливной зоны до глубоких вод. За исключением китовой акулы, все виды обитают на дне. Имеют пять жаберных щелей, два спинных плавника и анальный плавник. Среди видов есть яйцекладущие, яйцеживородящие и живородящие. Некоторым также свойственна оофагия. Пилоносообразные. Пожалуй, наиболее легко идентифицируемый отряд. Появились в юрском периоде42. Акулы этого отряда отличаются специфической длинной пилообразной мордой, усеянной зубцами, а также отсутствием анального плавника, двумя спинными плавниками и большими дыхальцами. Жаберных щелей 5—6. Обитают на дне, яйцеживородящие. Катранообразные. Появились в юрском периоде42. Этот отряд широко распространён и встречается по всему миру, в том числе — единственный из акул — в широтах, близких к полюсам. Обитают часто на больши́х глубинах. Представители отряда имеют торпедообразную форму тела, пять жаберных щелей, два спинных плавника, отсутствует анальный плавник. Яйцеживородящие. Скватинообразные. Появились в триасовом периоде42. Среда обитания — обычно ил или песок континентального шельфа и приливной зоны в прохладных водах и более глубокие места в тропических. Акул этого отряда отличает широкое сплющенное тело, короткая морда, пять жаберных щелей, большие грудные и брюшные плавники, отсутствие анального плавника. Внешне они напоминают скатов, однако отличие в том, что жабры открываются по бокам тела, а не снизу, и явно видны широкие грудные плавники, чётко отделённые от головы. Все виды являются яйцеживородящими. Отряд: Carcharhiniformes Compagno — Кархаринообразные показать Отряд: Heterodontiformes Berg — Разнозубообразные показать Отряд: Hexanchiformes Buen — Многожаберникообразные показать Отряд: Lamniformes — Ламнообразные показать Отряд: Orectolobiformes Compagno — Воббегонгообразные показать Отряд: Pristiophoriformes — Пилоносообразные показать Отряд: Squaliformes — Катранообразные показать Отряд: Squatiniformes — Скватинообразные показать См. такжеправить Орган боковой линии Примечанияправить ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ Нельсон Джозеф С. Рыбы мировой фауны / Пер. 4-го перераб. англ. изд. Богуцкой Н. Г., науч. ред-ры Насека А. М., Герд А. С. — М.: Книжный дом «ЛИБРОКОМ», 2009. — С. 107. — ISBN 978-5-397-00675-0 ↑ 1 2 3 Н. Н. Гуртовой, Б. С. Матвеев, Ф. Я. Дзержинский Часть 1. Низшие хордовые, бесчелюстные, рыбы, земноводные // Практическая зоотомия позвоночных / Под ред. Б. С. Матвеева и Н. Н. Гуртового. — М.: Высшая школа, 1976. — С. 127—163. — 351 с. — 18 000 экз. ↑ Фасмер М. (А-Д) // Этимологический словарь русского языка = Russisches Etymologisches Wörterbuch / под ред. проф. Б. А. Ларина. — Второе, стереотипное. — М.: Прогресс, 1986. — Т. 1. — С. 67. — 576 с. — 50 000 экз. ↑ Крылов Г. А. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — СПб.: ООО «Полиграфуслуги», 2005. — С. 15. — 432 с. — 10 000 экз. ↑ R. Aidan Martin. Fathoming Geologic Time (англ.). ReefQuest Centre for Shark Research. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. Проверено 18 февраля 2011. ↑ 1 2 3 Lauren Elizabeth Smith Shark Evolution and Classification (англ.). sharkiologist.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 Michael Bright Jaws: The Natural History of Sharks (англ.). fathom.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 А. А. Иванов Физиология рыб / Под ред. С. Н. Шестах. — М.: Мир, 2003. — 284 с. — (Учебники и учебные пособия для студентов высших учебных заведений). — 5000 экз. — ISBN 5-03-003564-8 ↑ R. Aidan Martin Skin of the Teeth (англ.). ReefQuest Centre for Shark Research. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ David Robson Why a speeding shark is like a golf ball (англ.). New Scientist (7 November 2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. Проверено 22 июня 2011. ↑ 1 2 3 Dr Lauren Smith Shark Physiology (англ.). www.sharkiologist.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 Н. П. Наумов, Н. Н. Карташев Часть 1. Низшие хордовые, бесчелюстные, рыбы, земноводные // Зоология позвоночных / Под ред. В. С. Канышевой. — М.: Высшая школа, 1979. — С. 134—170. — 333 с. — 70 000 экз. ↑ Michael Bright Jaws: The Natural History of Sharks (англ.). http://www.fathom.com/. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Н. Н. Карташев, В. Е. Соколов, И. А. Шилов Практикум по зоологии позвоночных / Под ред. Г. Г. Есаковой. — 3-е изд. — М.: Аспект Пресс, 2004. — 383 с. — (Классический университетский учебник). — 5000 экз. — ISBN 5-7567-0359-4 ↑ Brunnschweiler J. M.,Andrews P. L. R., Southall E. J., Pickering M., Sims D. W. Rapid voluntary stomach eversion in a free-living shark // Journal of the Marine Biological Association of the UK. — 2008. — Т. 85. — С. 1141—1144. ↑ Dr Lauren Smith Shark Physiology (англ.). www.sharkiologist.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Natasha Phillips, Master of Marine Biology student at Southampton University Shark Senses (англ.). http://www.sharktrust.org. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Shark Eyes (англ.). Canadian Shark Research Laboratory. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 Natasha Phillips, Master of Marine Biology student at Southampton University Shark Senses — Sight (англ.). Shark Trust. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Carl G Meyer1, Kim N Holland1, Yannis P Papastamatiou Sharks can detect changes in the geomagnetic field (англ.) (pdf). The Royal Society (22 March 2005). — Акулы способны улавливать изменения магнитного поля Земли. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 More About Sharks (англ.). Mote Marine Laboratory. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. Проверено 25 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 Andrew Keet Sharks — life cycle (англ.). www.sharks.org.za. Архивировано из первоисточника 1 февраля 2012. Проверено 25 января 2012. ↑ Julius Nielsen and Martin Nielsen The Greenland Shark (Somniosus microcephalus). DESCNA (март 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 апреля 2013. Проверено 3 апреля 2013. ↑ MacNeil M. A., McMeans B. C., Hussey N. E., Vecsei P., Svavarsson J., Kovacs K. M., Lydersen C., Treble M. A., Skomal G. B., Ramsey M., Fisk A. T. (2012). «Biology of the Greenland shark Somniosus microcephalus». Journal of Fish Biology 80 (5): 1005–1006. DOI:10.1111/j.1095-8649.2012.03257.x. PMID 22497371. ↑ Mating and Reproduction of Sharks (англ.). Shark Foundation. ↑ Imants G Priede, Rainer Froese, David M Bailey, Odd Aksel Bergstad, Martin A Collins, Jan Erik Dyb, Camila Henriques, Emma G Jones, Nicola King The absence of sharks from abyssal regions of the world’s oceans (англ.). The Royal Society (7 June 2006). — Акулы отсутствуют на больших глубинах. ↑ Ravilious, Kate. Scientists track shark’s 12,000 mile round-trip (англ.), London: Guardian Unlimited (7 October 2005). ↑ Compagno Leonard Sharks of the World. — Collins Field Guides, 2005. — ISBN 0-00-713610-2 (англ.) ↑ Leonard J. V. Compagno Sharks of the World: An annotated and illustrated catalogue of shark species known to date. — Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 1984. — ISBN 92-5-104543-7 (англ.) ↑ Richard H. Johnson, Donald R. Nelson. (1973-05-03). «Agonistic Display in the Gray Reef Shark, Carcharhinus menisorrah, and Its Relationship to Attacks on Man». Copeia (American Society of Ichthyologists and Herpetologists) 1973 (1): 76—84. DOI:10.2307/1442360. (англ.) ↑ R. Aidan Martin What’s the Speediest Marine Creature? (англ.). ReefQuest Center for Shark Research. ↑ Sexual Segregation in Sharks // Sexual segregation in vertebrates / Kathreen E. Ruckstuhl, Peter Neuhaus.. — Cambridge University Press. — P. 128. — ISBN 978-0521835220 (англ.) ↑ R. Aidan Martin. Is the White Shark Intelligent (англ.). ReefQuest Centre for Shark Research. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ R. Aidan Martin Biology of the Porbeagle (англ.). ReefQuest Centre for Shark Research. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 R. Aidan Martin How Do Sharks Swim When Asleep? (англ.). ReefQuest Centre for Shark Research. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ R. Aidan Martin Building a Better Mouth Trap (англ.). ReefQuest Centre for Shark Research. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 Tiger shark (англ.). Florida Museum of Natural History. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Feeding (англ.). Canadian Shark Research Laboratory. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 4 SHARK EVOLUTION (англ.). elasmodiver.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 John G. Maisey and Ray Troll Voracious Evolution (англ.). Natural History Magazine, Inc.. — Discoveries of more complete remains of cartilagenous fishes have shed new light on the prehistory of sharks and their relatives.. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 R. Aidan Martin. The Rise of Modern Sharks (англ.). ReefQuest Centre for Shark Research. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 октября 2012. Проверено 23 сентября 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Smith, L.E Shark Evolution and Classification (англ.). Архивировано из первоисточника 16 октября 2012. Проверено 23 августа 2012. ↑ Year 2000 USA Beach Injuries and Fatalities (англ.). International Shark Attack File. Florida Museum of Natural History. — Сравнение смертности и травматизма от нападений акул и по остальным причинам на пляжах США за 2000 год. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Annual Risk Of Death During One’s Lifetime (англ.). International Shark Attack File. Florida Museum of Natural History. — Сравнение количества смертей от нападений акул и по остальным причинам на пляжах США за 2003 год. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Акимушкин И. И. Персональное знакомство // Мир животных: Птицы. Рыбы, земноводные и пресмыкающиеся. — 3-е изд. — М.: Мысль, 1995. — Т. 2. — С. 280. — 4621 с. — 25 000 экз. — ISBN 5-244-00803-X ↑ ISAF Statistics on Attacking Species of Shark (англ.). International Shark Attack File. Florida Museum of Natural History. — Статистика нападений разных видов акул на человека по данным ISAF в период с 1580 по 2008 год. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Molly Edmonds The 5 Most Dangerous Sharks (англ.). HowStuffWorks. — Статья о наиболее опасных видах акул. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 Жак-Ив Кусто, Филип Кусто, перевёл Л. Жданов Акулий характер (рус.). — Вокруг света, 1972. — № 7 (2562). ↑ Shark culture in Asia (англ.). Shark Trust. — Азии. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Who is involved in shark finning and where? (англ.). Shark Trust. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Shark Culture in Polynesia (англ.). Shark Trust. — Акулы в культуре Полинезии. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Polynesian Shark Mythology (англ.). Trillium Films. — Акулы в мифологии Полинезии. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Sharks in Popular Culture (англ.). sharks-world.com. — Акулы в культуре народов. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Sharks in mythology (англ.). www.sharks.org.za. — Акулы в мифологии. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Jacqueline Foster The Cultural Significance of Sharks and Rays in Aboriginal Australia (англ.) (pdf). www.mesa.edu.au (2005). — Роль акул в культуре аборигенов Австралии. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Van Riper, A. Bowdoin Science in popular culture: a reference guide. — Greenwood Publishing Group, Inc, 2002. — С. 252, 253. — 317 с. — ISBN 0313318220 ↑ James Higham and Michael Luck Marine wildlife management: Insights from the natural and social sciences. — Biddles Ltd, 2007. — С. 51. — 396 с. — ISBN 9781845933456 ↑ Brian Handwerk Do Sharks Hold Secret to Human Cancer Fight? (англ.). National Geographic News. National Geographic (20 August 2003). — Статья о загадке роли хряща акул в борьбе с раком. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Gary K. Ostrander, Keith C. Cheng, Jeffrey C. Wolf, et al. Shark Cartilage, Cancer and the Growing Threat of Pseudoscience (англ.) (pdf). Cancer Research. American Association for Cancer Research (1 December 2004). — Хрящ акул, рак и растущая угроза псевдонауки. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Alternative approaches to prostate cancer treatment (англ.). London Prostate Cancer Treatmen. — Плавник акулы в альтернативных методах лечения рака простаты. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Andrew Keet Sharks in captivity (англ.). www.sharks.org.za. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 Facts endangering sharks: Fishing (англ.). Shark Foundation. Shark Foundation / Hai-Stiftung. ↑ Al Hinman Beware of shark meat, FDA warns (англ.). Cable News Network, Inc. (26 June 1996). — Статья об обнаружении повышенного содержания ртути в мясе примерно трети выловленных у побережья Флориды акул. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ В. В. Зданович Промысел и использование акул (рус.). Электронная версия газеты «Биология». Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Lisa Ling Shark fin soup alters an ecosystem (англ.). CNN.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ По данным статистики Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations ↑ Sharks Hunting (англ.). http://www.sharks-world.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Threats to sharks (англ.) (pdf). KwaZulu Natal Sharks Board. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Gilman, E., Clarke, S., Brothers, N., Alfaro-Shigueto-J., Mandelman, J., Mangel, J., Petersen, S., Piovano, S., Thomson, N., Dalzell, P., Donoso, M., Goren, M., Werner, T. Shark Depredation and Unwanted Bycatch in Pelagic LonglineFisheries: Industry Practices and Attitudes, and Shark Avoidance Strategies. — Honolulu, USA: Western Pacific Regional Fishery Management Council, 2007. — P. 1—30. — 203 p. — ISBN 1-934061-06-9 ↑ Merry Camhi, Sarah Valenti, Sonja Fordham, Sarah Fowler and Claudine Gibson Third of open ocean sharks threatened with extinction (англ.). IUCN. iucn.org (25 June 2009). — Треть океанических акул находится под угрозой. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Julia K. Baum и Ransom A. Myers Shifting baselines and the decline of pelagic sharks in the Gulf of Mexico (англ.) (pdf). Department of Biology, Dalhousie University, Halifax, Nova Scotia, B3H 4J1, Canada. Blackwell Publishing Ltd/CNRS (2004). Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 Sharks Endangered (англ.). http://www.sharks-world.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Gruber, Samuel H. LIFE STYLE OF SHARKS (англ.) (21 February 2000). Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 Andrew Keet Sharks myths (англ.). www.sharks.org.za. — Мифы об акулах. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. ↑ Ed Grabianowski How Shark Attacks Work (англ.). HowStuffWorks, Inc.. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2012. Ссылкиправить Логотип Викисловаря В Викисловаре есть статья «Акула» Никольский Г. В. Акулы // Большая советская энциклопедия: В 30 т. / гл. ред. А. М. Прохоров. — 3-е изд. — М.: Советская энциклопедия, 1969. — Т. 1. А — Ангоб. — 608 с. ReefQuest Centre for Shark Research (англ.) — исследовательский центр по изучению акул sharks.org.za (англ.) Shark Trust (англ.) — некоммерческая организация, занимающаяся защитой акул BlueSphereMedia (англ.) — подборка фотографий последствий охоты за плавниками акул Florida Museum of Natural History (англ.) — акулы на сайте Флоридского музея естествознания Shark Foundation (англ.) — некоммерческая организация, занимающаяся защитой акул sharkiologist.com (англ.) — сайт Lauren Elizabeth Smith (доктор морской биологии), занимающейся изучением акул sharks-world.com/ (англ.) Канадская лаборатория исследования акул (англ.) — текстовой информации немного, но есть хорошие фотографии по анатомии акул Эта статья входит в число хороших статей ✰ Эта статья входит в число хороших статей русскоязычного раздела Википедии. П: Биология П: Морской портал Категории: Животные по алфавитуАкулы Навигация Создать учётную записьПредставиться системеСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьПравитьИстория Найти Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках Aragonés Ænglisc العربية Asturianu Azərbaycanca Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ Български বাংলা བོད་ཡིག Brezhoneg Bosanski Català Нохчийн Cebuano Česky Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch ދިވެހިބަސް Ελληνικά English Esperanto Español Eesti Euskara فارسی Suomi Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego עברית हिन्दी Hrvatski Kreyòl ayisyen Magyar Հայերեն Bahasa Indonesia Ido Íslenska Italiano 日本語 Basa Jawa ქართული Қазақша 한국어 Kurdî Kernowek Кыргызча Latina Lietuvių Latviešu Македонски മലയാളം Монгол मराठी Bahasa Melayu မြန်မာဘာသာ नेपाल भाषा Nederlands Norsk nynorsk Norsk bokmål Nouormand Diné bizaad Occitan Oromoo Polski پنجابی Português Runa Simi Română Scots Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски සිංහල Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Shqip Српски / srpski Basa Sunda Svenska Kiswahili தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Tagalog Türkçe Татарча/tatarça Українська اردو Oʻzbekcha Tiếng Việt Winaray ייִדיש 中文 Bân-lâm-gú 粵語 Править ссылки Последнее изменение этой страницы: 17:28, 13 июля 2013. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами